The invention relates to the synthesis of cobalt oxyhydroxide.
Cobalt oxyhydroxide (CoOOH) can be used, for example, in the manufacturing of batteries. A battery typically includes one or more galvanic cells (i.e., cells that produce a direct current of electricity) in a finished package. In each cell, two electrodes are separated by an electron insulator, but are joined by an ion-carrying path. The electron-carrying path of the battery is external; the path proceeds, via a conductor, through a device where work is done. The ion-carrying path of the battery is internal and proceeds via an electrolyte.
The electrodes are usually composed of dissimilar metal compounds. The positive electrode, or cathode, is the oxidizing electrode. This electrode accepts electrons from the external circuit and is reduced during the electrochemical reaction. The negative electrode, or anode, is the reducing electrode. This electrode releases electrodes to the external circuit and is oxidized during the electrochemical reaction. The electrolyte generally is composed mainly of an ionizable salt dissolved in a solvent.
Batteries may be rechargeable; such batteries are called "storage" or "secondary" batteries. Storage batteries can be recharged by passing current through the cells in the opposite direction of discharge current flow. The chemical conditions of the battery are restored, and the cells are ready to be discharged again. Primary batteries, on the other hand, are meant to be discharged to exhaustion once, and then discarded.
An example of a rechargeable battery is a metallic oxide-hydrogen storage battery. The positive electrode of this battery includes a metal oxide, such as nickel hydroxide; the negative electrode includes a hydrogen storage alloy; and the electrolyte includes an alkaline solution.
An example of an electrode reaction in a nickel hydroxide-hydrogen storage battery is as follows.
Positive electrode: ##STR1##
The positive electrode may be sintered or non-sintered. A sintered positive electrode may be formed by coating an electrochemically conductive substrate, such as punched steel plate, with a slurry containing nickel powder; the substrate is then sintered to obtain a porous sintered substrate. The pores of the substrate are filled with an active mass (e.g., nickel hydroxide) using a solution infiltration method, in which the substrate is infiltrated with a nickel salt solution, then treated with an alkaline reagent. Non-sintered electrodes may be prepared by directly coating a porous substrate with a paste containing the active mass, thereby filling the pores of the substrate.
Since nickel hydroxide (Ni(OH).sub.2) is not a conductive material, a conductive path must be formed to charge all of the Ni(OH).sub.2 particles in the electrode. One way to form a conductive path is to add a cobalt compound, such as cobalt oxide (CoO), to the Ni(OH).sub.2. During cell use, the CoO is converted to a more conductive form of cobalt, CoOOH. The CoOOH forms a conductive network, allowing the Ni(OH).sub.2 to be fully charged and discharged, as shown in Equation (1).